


tofu and spicy bean sauce

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Junmyeon attempts to learn how to make mapo tofu but really, he just likes being held while Yixing teaches.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	tofu and spicy bean sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Title adapted from Milk and Honey by Rupi Kaur hurhur. I wanted to do something about baking but this prompt caught my eye :) I personally love any tofu dish (as long as it's silken tofu. None of the handmade veggie tofu bs okay, personal preference) and mapo tofu is something I haven't tried, surprisingly. Just a lil soft 1k drabble for all the sulay fans!

Junmyeon stirred the chillies, wrinkling his nose when the fragrance wafted up to him. It was _spicy_ , stinging his eyes as he dropped the spatula back against the side of the wok. He leaned back when arms wrapped around his waist, a soft kiss pressing against his cheek.

“How do you eat this?” he grumbled, turning his head when Yixing nestled his face into the crook of his neck. “You hate spice.”

Yixing huffed out a laugh, breath dancing over his skin.

“It’s not so bad,” he murmured, wisps of sleep clinging to his voice. “You like it too.”

Junmyeon kissed his forehead, stirring the chillies once more before tipping it out into a mini Tupperware container that Yixing had bought, exclaiming that it was too cute not to get. A quarter cup of oil went back into the same wok, Yixing’s hum of approval spurring him on.

The sizzling of the Sichuan peppercorns filled the air when he tossed them in, Yixing tucking himself more securely around him.

“Ginger first,” he said sleepily when Junmyeon reached for the garlic. Junmyeon acquiesced, the fragrance of the ginger adding to the delicious smell. He squirmed when Yixing kissed the side of his neck, laughing when his partner only stretched an arm out to nudge the bowl of garlic closer.

In went the ground pork, Junmyeon stealing a kiss when Yixing tried to take the spatula. He let him have it, still tucked against his chest. Yixing’s motions were fluid and graceful, despite having Junmyeon in the way and being half asleep.

“You’re really good at this,” Junmyeon murmured, allowing himself to be rocked this way and that while Yixing stirred the mixture. A loud sizzle rose up from the pan when he poured in the spicy bean sauce, the smoke stinging his eyes.

“Yeah?” Yixing mumbled into his shoulder, “I could make this in my sleep.”

“You _are_ asleep,” Junmyeon teased, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Yixing squirmed, a dopey smile tugging on his lips that Junmyeon just _had_ to kiss off.

“And you’re supposed to be cooking,” he grumbled, kissing back nonetheless.

Junmyeon grinned, prying the spatula out of his fingers. He stirred the mixture carelessly before turning around, letting the spatula clang loudly against the side of the wok. Yixing watched him with a mixture of curiosity and amusement in his eyes, hands coming to rest on his hips.

Junmyeon looped his arms around Yixing’s neck, tilting his head up. He widened his eyes, pushing his lips into a pout that he knew Yixing found irresistible.

“Insatiable.”

Yixing grumbled at him, squeezing his fingers around Junmyeon’s hips hard enough to pull a squeak. He dipped down, catching his lips with his own. Junmyeon made a triumphant noise, combing fingers through Yixing’s dark hair. It was silky smooth under his skin, rumpled from sleep and for a moment, he wished they could abandon the tofu and return to bed instead.

Yixing always looked most beautiful half asleep, head pillowed on white sheets with his natural curl coming through. The image lingered in his mind as Yixing kissed him, soft and sleepy, the fragrance of the mapo tofu filtering through his senses.

It reminded him of them in Changsha, curled under the covers in Yixing’s childhood room. Yixing’s laughter rang in his ears as Junmyeon planted kisses along his shoulders and down his arm, digging his teeth in just to hear his squeal.

“Stop, stop!” Yixing wheezed, only to cough out another laugh when Junmyeon swung a leg over him and sat hard on his belly. “Ma’s gonna come up, I swear.”

Junmyeon chanced a look at the door and sprawled himself out over Yixing, grinning when Yixing made a pained grimace, hands falling onto his waist.

“I’ll take my chances,” he murmured, sealing their lips together before Yixing could protest.

“Myeonnie?”

Junmyeon blinked, looking up to see Yixing frowning down at him. He smiled, leaning up and Yixing kissed his nose, brow still wrinkled.

“Where’d you go, love?” he asked, shifting Junmyeon to one arm. Using the other arm, he tipped in the corn starch slurry that Junmyeon had prepped beforehand. He stirred it around, Junmyeon still clinging to him like a baby koala.

“Changsha,” Junmyeon said, absently nosing into the crook of Yixing’s neck. “Your mom made this for us too.”

He gestured to the wok and was gratified to see Yixing break into a smile.

“She did,” Yixing said.

The sauce thickened as he spoke and he reached for the chilli oil; the only thing Junmyeon had really made. The smell in the kitchen brought tears to Junmyeon’s eyes when he tossed it into the wok, the chillies burning their way up his nostrils.

He turned his head into Yixing’s shoulder, keeping one eye on his boyfriend as the tofu was slid carefully into the wok. The sizzling grew louder, smoke clouding the room.

“Are you learning anything from this at all?” Yixing asked, amusement tinging his tone. He sounded a lot more awake now.

“I am,” Junmyeon grumbled, “I’ll make this for you next week, I promise.”

“Taste.”

He had no idea when Yixing swapped the spatula for a teaspoon but the smell coming off the sauce was absolutely mouth-watering. The first lick seared across his tongue before it settled into a pleasant numbing sensation.

“Spicy,” Junmyeon said, sticking out his tongue. He was rewarded with a laugh and a kiss, Yixing returning to his gentle stirring. “But good.”

“Like you,” Yixing replied, tweaking his nose.

Junmyeon wrinkled his nose at him and Yixing kissed him again, running a hand through his hair before shooing him away. He left his arms reluctantly to scoop the rice and dish up the soup that had been boiling while Yixing taught him- no, cooked for him.

“Maybe I’ll teach you how to make authentic sundubu someday,” he said, setting the soup on the table.

Yixing turned, his smile radiant as he scooped tofu onto a plate.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
